Where is He?
by VirendraLione
Summary: Rayven knows what should be done when she finds a man from her past captured by supermutants. Her companion, Tobi has other ideas. Tobi wins the argument, but when their rescued captive is evil incarnate, there isn't going to be a happy ending. One-shot.


**Where is he?**

_**The rules are simple; if you find someone held captive by Supermutants, you kill the giant green pains in the arse and set the incarcerated free. But what if the captive is evil incarnate? If setting them free would mean the destruction of an entire town and the deaths of many innocent people? Not to mention you and yours…**_

_**What do the rules say then?**_

* * *

><p>I know the man in binds before me. We have spoken in the past, a conversation not easily forgotten. A conversation that makes me cringe to remember. He had propositioned me and I had let him go. I should have told Simms, should have told the Protectron at the settlement gates. He should have been shot. <em>I<em> should have shot him, but I didn't. I let him go.

Maybe it was shock. Maybe I was just surprised that people like him could exist in the world. Even in a war ravaged landscape where there is death and suffering wherever you look, there are still some people you cannot help but to name 'Evil Incarnate'. But I was too soft back then. Too oblivious and ignorant to the ways of the world beyond the vault doors. Just a lost little girl searching for her father.

I can't remember what I was thinking back then. Maybe I thought it was all a joke, some prank orchestrated by Simms and the locals at my arrival in Megaton. They planned and plotted whilst Moira stalled me in Craterside Supply. They had ears in the saloon, people listening to hear my response. If I had chosen the wrong one they might have blown me away.

What had I been thinking?

That was too long ago now and Megaton is still standing. I have checked. I have kept checking. There was an issue back in 101. It's sorted now, thanks to me. I was banished though, so much for gratitude. So much for the years we spent as best friends.

Ungrateful bitch!

I had been angry afterwards, drowned it at Moriarty's. I sat in the chair he once occupied; this monster before me. I drank away the fury until my senses were numb and stumbled from the bar. But I still checked. I still had the presence of mind to check, to assail my guilt a while longer. It was safe. There was nothing there that shouldn't have been.

And yet, still I have to keep watch over the tiny pool of irradiated water and the nuke, nose-down in its centre. And all because I let him go.

Not this time, though. Not this time.

I stow my rifle, inspect my magnum. I have three shots left. Three shots to right my wrong. Three shots to save a town full of people.

The barrel is aimed at his left temple. He might be saying something if he could, pleading for his life. They've gagged him, though. Probably tired of him trying to talk his way out of his situation. Good. Don't let him talk. He doesn't deserve to say another word.

I lift a thumb, bring it down. The revolver sets with an obedient click.

I can't tell if he has recognised me or not; I never was that good at reading people and he has turned his gaze downwards. His glasses and hat are missing and I can see the bloody welt on the socket of his left eye, the gash on his crown sticky and congealing. He probably can't recognise me. Can't see or can't think. Can't understand why the woman who killed his captors is now pointing a pistol to his head.

I take a breath, steel my resolve, squeeze the trigger.

The gunshot rings out around the ruined church, but it did not reach its mark; the crackle of splintering wood and the thud and clink of a section of the roof crashing to the floor, tells me so. I cough through the cloud of dust and when it clears I can see the reason for my inaccuracy.

Tobi is beside me, a hand on my elbow, angling the limb upwards. I scowl and she releases me. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off, her accusatory tone implying that I am in the wrong.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

I narrow my eyes at her, set the gun again.

'Making the world a better place.' I growl, taking aim.

Tobi steps in front of the helpless man. He groans, coughs a little into his makeshift muzzle. Tobi holds out her palms in a gesture of surrender.

'Please, Ray…just tell me what's going on…' She stares at me with her deep brown eyes and I can't help but to relax my arm somewhat. She knows I can't fire with her standing there. We've been through too much. We've shared too much. I can still see the scar on her left cheek, a pinkish brown puckered line, standing out against her dark skin. She got that when she followed me to Paradise falls. I had a plan. She trusted me. The plan went wrong and she was sold before I could set things straight. Took me only a week to track her down, but he had already hurt her so much in that time. I made him suffer for his crimes. Slowly. I made him suffer. The scar on her cheek was not the only souvenir he gave her, but it is the only one now visible at a glance. And still, after all that…After all she suffered following me into a war that wasn't hers, she doesn't hate me.

She forgave me in a heartbeat, held no animosity towards me, despite the fact that I was the one who had caused her such agony. I may as well have been wielding the knife that dug into her.

Now, I make it up to her when I can. I listen to her counsel, more often than not, doing as she thinks best. I can't disappoint her, I can't lose her and I can't hurt her. Not again. I can't risk hitting her now and she knows it.

'We've just fought a pack of muties to rescue this guy and now you want to shoot him?'

I give a weighted nod.

'Why?'

I can feel my nostrils flaring, air escaping them in frustration. I give something of a laugh. A shake of my head, 'If you only knew what he's…what he's capable of.'

I was going to say, '_What he's done.'_ But this feels too much like lying. He hasn't done anything. I mean, I'm sure he has, but I've not witnessed it. He hasn't destroyed Megaton. Not yet anyway_._ He hasn't killed anyone that I've seen. It's what he asked of me, I find offensive. And no normal man would ask that of anyone. No decent man would ask it. The fact that he did, means he is evil. Plain and simple. The fact that he did, means he must not be allowed to live.

'You're right.' Tobi offers with a shake of her head, though she makes no move to stand aside and let me at the captive, 'I don't know what he's capable of…but you can't just appoint yourself Judge, Jury and Executioner. You know it's not for us to decide.'

I grit my teeth. This is a flaw of hers. She still believes in a greater power. Something bigger than us, who alone has the power to judge and exact punishment. This is the one thing about her that turns my stomach. I can't see how, even after every horror she has witnessed and endured, she can still believe there is a God.

Where was God when the bombs fell and tore the world apart? Where was God when the raiders came for her husband and child? Where was God when she was sold to that slaver? Where was God when he-?

'Rayven?'

She breaks my train of thought. I heave a sigh in defeat, stow the magnum.

'Have it your way.' I seethe, turning to the rotten chapel doors, 'but he stays bound.'

I can hear shuffling behind me as I leave and my skin crawls when his usually steady tone croaks an expression of gratitude. There is the clink of bottles then, but I don't turn back. I don't want to see him hydrated and healed. I would rather keep him weak. He will try to get Tobi on his side. I know how persuasive he can be. Tobi is not naïve, not anymore, but I doubt she'll put up much of a fight. She longs to see the good in people. She even hesitates to shoot at supermutants. She is mistaken though, if she thinks there is any good in _him_.

* * *

><p>I can feel the itch of his gaze upon me. I look up at the pretence of surveying the fire between us. I am pleased to see that Tobi obeyed and that his hands are still bound, but my heart sinks to take in the dissolving of the bruise around his eye. The gash on his head is probably little more than a scratch now as well. His mouth twitches at one side and this small action is enough to make me bristle.<p>

What has he to be smug about? Doesn't he understand that I'll kill him given half the chance?

Tobi slides a plate of squirrel bits into my palms and then kneels beside our prisoner, fumbles to untie his hands.

'Don't.' I command, sternly.

She turns to look at me and her expression is wounded somewhat. She turns back and tries again, fiddles with the knot at his wrists.

'Tobi. Don't.' My voice is almost a growl. I never take that tone with her. Never. She turns to me in confusion. There is fear in her eyes. I can see it even despite the flickering light of the fire. But I don't care. It is good if I scare her. Maybe if she's scared she'll listen to me. I have to make her understand.

Tobi sets her brow and the fear is lost suddenly. She gives a shake of her head. I stand, the plate clattering to the dust at my feet. She reaches forwards again.

'Tobi…' I warn her, but it's too late. She tugs at the last strand and all of a sudden he is free.

He is quicker than he should be and rises within a second. He drapes an arm around Tobi's neck and I squirm as she struggles to breathe. His other hand is around her wrists.

'Perhaps now we can have a little chat.' He drawls, but I struggle to hear him above Tobi's jagged breaths and choking whimpers.

I hate this. This is not how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to be at my mercy. I am _not_ supposed to be at his.

Tobi, you stupid bitch! You idiot! Look what you've gone and done now!

I reach for a weapon. Any weapon. His response is to slide his arm across, cup Tobi's slender neck in his grubby palm. He squeezes, she coughs.

He clicks his tongue, 'I wouldn't do that, if I were you.'

'What do you want?' I snarl, letting my arm drop to my side.

'Like I said, I want to talk.'

'Fine,' the acquiesce is forced and unfriendly, 'we can talk…Let her go and we can talk.'

He makes a short scoffing sound and shakes his head.

'Your weapons.'

I have been here before. Enough to know what those two little words mean. I am defeated, so I strip. The rifle at my back, the magnum at my hip, the knife in my boot. I wonder if I would get away with leaving the switch blade secured to my bra strap. I decide to take a chance.

'Is that everything?'

I nod. He raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, dig under my left lapel. The switchblade skitters to the ground beside the other discarded munitions, just out of my reach.

'That's all.' I offer, watching as he casts his gaze over the impressive pile, 'Let her go.'

The corners of his mouth creep upwards into a demonic smile. He narrows his eyes.

'Very well.'

He gives a short, sharp shove. Tobi crumples to the ground with a rasping breath, but this is interrupted as her head finds the flat rock she had perched herself on around the campfire. She still wheezes in her inflicted slumber and, for the moment, I know she is alright.

He takes a step to the side, passes over Tobi's unconscious form with ease. He stops a foot or so away from me to my left, blocking any access to my weapons.

'So…if it isn't the little whore from the vault.'

His insult does nothing. He'll have to try harder if wants a rise out of me. I match his unwavering countenance.

'And if it isn't the great and powerful Mr Burke. Tell me? Are you sore?'

He raises an eyebrow in miscomprehension.

'After the muties made you their little bitch.' I pause a moment, grimace theatrically, 'One can only imagine the size of their-'

The sentence deserts me with a swift back-handed reprimand for my insolence. My cheek throbs, but I find the strength to smile. This soon shifts to a mock pout.

I can't help myself. This is too delicious.

'Aaaw, did I pluck a nerve?'

There is a flush of red in his face then. It is almost indistinguishable in the firelight, but I can still see it. This is too good an opportunity to miss.

'Or maybe you're just mad at me for doing away with all the giant, green pains in the-'

_Thwack!_

The other cheek is stinging now, but I can't stop myself.

The leathery skinned bodies of the mutants litter the area. We haven't moved far from the church and I hadn't the time to dispose of them. I nod my head at one, a brute, clad in heavy metal helmet and pauldrons like some grotesque knight in the days of old. Burke turns his gaze for a moment.

'Was he your lover? I bet he was. Looks a bit too S&M to me, but you know, whatever floats your boat.'

He is on me then in a heartbeat, knocks me to the ground. His hands close around my neck and my eyes begin to ache with the pressure. Instinct raises my arms and I claw at his shoulders, his neck, his face. My heartbeat quickens and I can do more than just feel it; I can see it. It is pulsing, the beat of a drum, heralding my death.

Burke loosens his grip slightly and I am all at once glad of the relief. Then my heart skips. He looms, whispers something in my ear. I can't very well hear it above the pulse in my ears, but I pick out the last few words.

'…_you_ will be.'

He reaches his free hand down. He takes his time. Gloating. He wants to make me suffer.

Horrifying images cloud my mind. I am not stupid. I know what he intends. It seems the way of the world now to take what you want and never mind who ever suffers as a result. This is not how it should have worked out. He should have spoken. We should have had a little chat. I should have let him go. No, I should have shot him. I should have fired the gun straight through Tobi, hang the consequences. If only I had been strong enough to pull the trigger. I could have wounded her. I could have done away with Burke and healed her afterwards. That is what I should have done.

A moment of clarity dispels the instinct and, even though my hands are still beating at the man on top of me, my mind knows now what it has to do. I have to be smart. I have to think.

Think. Think. Think.

His hand is at my belt now. He fumbles for the catch. My belt. Please no. Wait…

An idea strikes and I bid a hand find his. He bats me away, thinks the action instinctive. He is wrong. I try again and I am foiled. Again. Away. Again. Away. He growls in frustration, tightens his grip on my neck as punishment. But it is of no consequence. I have what I wanted. My salvation rests in the sweaty palm of my right hand. A single brass cylinder. A single bullet.

I raise my hand, return it to his shoulder, beat against it again.

One.

My waistband is suddenly looser.

Two.

Oh, please…please let this work.

Three.

I loose the bullet suddenly. It flies towards the fire, but I cannot see if it reaches its destination.

Burke leans closer, lowers his weight.

I close my eyes, ashamed when a helpless whimper escapes my lips.

There is a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. My ears are ringing, but there is no time to lose. Burke's weigh has left me and I scramble to my feet, dart to my left. I almost cry out when the magnum presses itself into my palm. It takes a second for my vision to settle and eventually I can no longer see my heartbeat.

I survey the area. The white suited man is sitting against a burnt out tree. The bullet has shaken him. He can't work it out. Everything dawns as I approach, however, and he holds out placating palms.

'Now, let's not do anything rash.' He chuckles, nervously.

This is my chance. My opportunity to right my wrong. He won't hurt me or anyone else anymore. I swear it. It is my vow. My promise to Tobi's God.

Two bullets. Two bullets. Two bullets to put the world right again.

_Click._

'Now…now…wait a second. We can talk about this!' His tone is frantic now, his eyes wide and panicked. I can even see the whites of them in the dim light.

'No.' I aver finally, resenting Burke more so at the grit in my voice, 'No we can't.'

There is no further hesitance. The trigger is pulled and the deed is done. Burke's eye explodes, his head droops forwards and the contents of the socket slop onto his suit like curdled bighorner milk.

I allow myself a breath and a moment to savour the night time zephyrs as they caress my face. This time tomorrow, Tobi and I will be safe inside Rivet City, biding our time. Burke will be missed and we'll probably have the Talons on our ass for a while, but we can handle it. We're in no hurry.

Tobi. Yes, Tobi. She started this, but I can't just leave her to fend for herself. She is still Tobi after all.

I stumble over to the opposite side of the fire, the shock finally catching up with my legs, it seems. As I reach Tobi's side, my legs finally give way and I am on my knees in a second. I reach a hand to her shoulder, shake her, bid her awake.

There is no response. She's not even wheezing anymore. Something cold and hard drops into the pit of my stomach.

I run a hand through her obsidian curls and am surprised when I can find no blood. My brow furrows. I know that no blood does not necessarily equal no fatally, especially when it comes to blows to the head, but something is not right here. Something is very wrong.

I trace the length of her body with my palm, patting her down as if I were a raider searching for things to take. I swallow back a lump in my throat when my fingers brush against a tacky patch of cloth on Tobi's right side. I look away and pry with my fingers. There is a bullet hole. I divine the angle and feel moisture on my lower eyelids.

The bullet I threw. It left the fire and found her heart.

'Where is he?' I ask, cradling the limp form. Tears sting and my throat closes. 'Where is your God now?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>This originally started as something much different, but the characters ran away with it. Damn characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Probably is going to be only a one shot, but if you want more then do let me know and I will try my best to oblige. Thanks for reading anyway! <strong>_


End file.
